Chronicles of a Vampire
by camilaasantanna
Summary: This is the story of Luisa Rocha. A girl that was changed by a crazy vampire, who was looking for a strong partner, someone that can learn from him and hunt with him. Someone special. And he find that in Luisa, changing not only herself but also the way she look at the world.
1. Chapter 1 - The one who lies

Luisa was never a normal girl. Now she would never be.

She felt her blood drain, felt her life slowly going away from her, but at the same time felt like a venom, or something worst, was passing through her veins, burning them. No use fighting. He was much stronger than her. The clenched teeth in her neck, the pressure... It was all so agonizing... Luisa felt her vision become darker.

She curled Nicolas brown hair on her fingers: so soft. His perfume was a mix of eccentric flavors and blood. Her memories were so fresh now. Luisa remembered the day they met. The way that his charming smile managed to conquered her. He must attract his victims like that. Nicolas used to stare Luisa, just admiring her… Those blue eyes… All a lie.

Luisa remembered when he said he loved her. Just another lie. He just wanted to kill her, wanted to suck every drop of her blood. Fool her was just an extra, something fun. Sooner he would be seducing another girl, playing with her feelings and finally, he would win, drinking her life as prize.

- Nicolas, you are going to kill me – Luisa joined the rest of her strength to whisper in his ear.

- This will be a waste... You were the toughest to kill– He retrained for a second and with the sleeve of his white shirt, he cleaned some blood of his mouth – But I can't see another way out.

- I love you…

- Don't be stupid, no one loves a vampire, people are afraid of us! – Nicolas punched the wall. He must been doing this for a while. The place he chose was perfect. Nobody was going to listen them there, in that dark alley. – I DON'T love you, get it now?

Luisa let tears roll down her face. As someone who had done so well, he could be talking and doing everything in such cold blood? She managed to punch Nicolas in the face. _Revenge, _she thought.

He laugh out loud. Then he just stared at her.

- You are the first girl I don't desire to break the neck, when they begin with all that bullshit of "I love you", "We should be together forever" – He looked crooked to her – I have an idea, I gonna give you a gift – Smiling, he bit his own hand and forced Luisa to drink his blood.

She spitted a little of the blood, but in the end she bowed to it.

- I SWEAR, I WILL HUNT YOU FOREVER, YOU BASTARD, HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY NOW, YU MANAGED TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED, RIGHT? I HATE YOU…

Nicolas broke her neck. Luisa fell to the ground motionless. E took off his shirt and put around her. Then he straightened her blonde hair.

- One day you will get everything… Luisa Rocha – He stood up – I kind like you

And he vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 - Waking Up

Luisa woke up with a terrible headache. The sunrays that illuminated the alley irritated her eyes. She sat up with some difficulty, trying to figure out what was happening. She rubbed her hair. Her hands were completely bloody, as her blouse. Next to her she saw Nicholas white shirt on the floor.

- I probably drank too much yesterday – She concluded out loud.

- I wouldn't say that you were drunk – Someone spoke, surprising Luisa. She recognized that voice anywhere. Nicholas appeared from inside a shadow – Welcome back to the living world! Miss me?

- What is going on here? – Luisa felt strange. Suddenly, in a flash, she remembered last night. Her angry doubled now – You bastard, you killed me!

- Technically, no – He grinned evil – I was going to, although

Luisa stood up so quickly that neither herself believed this was even possible. And, in the blink of an eye, she was with her hands in Nicholas neck. Again she felt strange; all her emotions seemed multiplied by a thousand.

Nicholas laughed. With just a push, he threw Luisa to the other side of the alley. Her body hit against the wall and left a mark. Before he could think of anything, she was already running toward him and nailed a punch that would have broken a human's nose. He spat out some blood that have fallen into his mouth and smile at her.

- This is why I changed you! Even knowing that I'm much stronger than you, even when I said all those horrible things, you managed to let your sadness away and punched me, tried to fight for your life. That moment I knew you are a survivor; I knew what an excellent vampire you were going to be. – He straightened his black coat and wiggled his hair. Then he reached out and touched her face – I was waiting for a girl like you for years. You passed all tests,

Luisa staggered back. _Vampire. Tests_. For a while her anger was gone. She couldn't digest the fact that she would never see her parents again, she would never grow up anymore, would never change, would never _die _like a human

But suddenly something interrupted her thoughts. She heard blood pulsing through someone's veins. She felt her body burn.

- Are you hungry? – Nicholas held Luisa's hand, who back off, afraid of herself and lacking confidence in he. – Let's go, you need to feed up, at least now you have to trust me. And you need new clothes, you cannot walk around with this bloody blouse, people will stare at you – He grabbed the shirt he left on the ground and gave to her - If you are not comfortable with me watching you change your clothes, just put it over.

Luisa didn't care and took of her bloody and dirty blouse. Nicholas shirt had his smell. He reached out his hand to her, and made a signal to her.

- Come with me

And that was what Luisa did.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Time

Nicholas piled some old wooden boxes and sat down. It was quite amazing how the back of the little pub on the corner had stacks of boxes just like the ones he sat. He was watching Luisa, fascinated

- Isn't enough? – He said

Luisa didn't hear. She was too busy delighting that man's blood. He should have 25 years at most. Nicholas arranged this meal with and such facility, which enchanted Luisa. It's also easy to convince a drunken man in a depressed state to go out of a bar. Especially with a 17 years old blonde, tall and charming and almost as hypnotic as the 20 years old boy, who was also as charming and mysterious as she.

And, in the instant he got out of the bar, Luisa flew in the guy's neck and didn't stop until now. His blood calmed her in a creepy way.

- Seriously Luisa, stop now or you're gonna kill this poor guy – Nicholas put his hand on her back.

- Isn't that what you do with your victims? – She knocked him on the ground – Just eat and kill in the end?

- It's kind different… I was looking for somebody strong enough to be with me. And yet, all this blood it's gonna make you sick, this guy was drunk; this can have negative effects on you.

- Yeah, yeah – Luisa stood up. Her mouth was full of blood. Nicholas pulled out a black peace of cloth and gave to her. – What we're gonna do with the body?

- Place it near those boxes and this – Nicholas grabbed a empty beer bottle on the ground – Will help. Still hate me?

- I don't know – Luisa brushed her hair with her fingers and started walking toward the main street. – What about my parents?

- They think you are travelling with me… Sooner or later we will have to create a fake accident. Do you know that we can die and come back to "life" how many times we want? Unless when someone stick a wooden stake straight in your heart or when we walk on the sun or when someone just took our heart off ours chest… - He stopped to suffer with those worlds.

- So how can I walk on sun?

- Nothing like a cursed ring. – Luisa looked at her hand. She hasn't noticed the ring in her finger. Nicholas smiled again while she kept walking – Where are you going?

- Any place away from you

- But I thought you loved me…

- Thought wrong, now can you please just leave me alone? – She stopped – On second thought, there's something I need to do before leaving.

Her hand went straight to Nicholas neck and brutally broke it. Then it was the turn of Luisa disappears.


End file.
